Wake Me Up
by ZooperDooper
Summary: And you should never cut your hair, 'cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder. And you will never know just how beautiful you are, to me. But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up. HitsuMatsu. One-shot.


'_Cause maybe you're loveable,_

_And maybe you're my snowflake._

_And your eyes turn from green to grey_

_In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place._

Wake Me Up- Ed Sheeran.

* * *

This isn't allowed.

It's not okay. This is probably one of the worst things he's ever done. Okay, that might be an exaggeration, but it was still pretty bad. It was a rule, the golden rule when it comes to captains. It wasn't written on some frayed piece of paper, it was more of an unspoken rule but it still promised punishment if broken.

Of course he hasn't broken the rule yet, but he knew himself better than anyone and he knew that he wouldn't be able to help himself if she allowed him.

_Never date your lieutenant._

The unspoken golden rule. It didn't matter that he hadn't broken it yet; being in love with your lieutenant was bad enough.

It was a wonder that she hadn't noticed yet. The way his eyes softened when she was near, or the way he had to constantly remind himself that he had to address her as Matsumoto not Rangiku, what about the way he gets so angry when she playfully flirts with Abarai or Hisagi. How had she not noticed? Everybody else did.

He didn't know what attracted him to her in the first place. Was it her sky blue eyes? Cheeky personality? Long hair? Fierce loyalty? Or that when she loves, she loves passionately and purely. He used to be proud of the fact that he was immune to her charms, but he soon realized that she was truly irresistible, even to the ice dragon himself.

But in her eyes he was just a child. Someone she serves under and teases mercilessly. She gave her heart to someone else, someone who didn't deserve such a treasure.

Ichimaru Gin. His enemy.

He didn't realize it at the time, but he had been in fierce competition with him for Rangiku. But in the end, despite abandoning her, betraying her love and trust, she still chose him.

He didn't dwell on it, or at least he tried not to dwell, it was hard when he came into the office to see her asleep on the couch with puffy eyes and tear tracks on her face. He never liked to see her cry; such a sunny and bright soul shouldn't look like that.

He did what he could. He was always there for her, a strong pillar she could lean on. And boy did she lean. Everything was alright for then, she went back to being herself, so did he. It was a fragile stability, but stability nonetheless.

And then the incident with Kusaka happened.

It seemed the appearance of his old friend shattered whatever strength he had and turned it into dust. So he took the cowards way out, he ran, without nothing, not even a goodbye to his beloved lieutenant. It hurt, but he simply didn't care anymore.

It took a rather painful punch and yelling at him from Kurosaki to bring him back to his senses. And he turned, almost automatically; he turned and looked at her. She looked so distraught, so pained, all because of him. And it hurt, it hurt so badly. So he fought, for her.

After Kusaka was once again dead, he was embraced by her. This was not the suffocating hug he was so used to. This was different. Every inch of her was pressed against him, pulling him closer. Then she pulled away and looked at him.

The look in her eyes startled him. It was of complete devotion and love, a look she only showed to Ichimaru. He smiled.

Maybe he had a chance after all.

* * *

**Comments? Questions?**

**Just a short little one-shot that had been circling my head for a while.**

**I was reading a HitsuMatsu story a while ago and it was very good, but I can't remember the summary, title or even author who wrote it and I really want to read it again. This is what I remember about it:**

**Matsumoto got switched with Nanao as Hitsugaya's lieutenant for a week or something. They were tested to see how strong their working relationship was and they had to fight each other and answer questions. And I remember little bits like Toushiro could draw, and only Matsumoto knew that about him.**

**If you know then please tell me, I'm desperate to read it again.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Ed Sheeran is amazing isn't he?**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


End file.
